WATCHDOGS3
by Rookie Fictioner
Summary: As their last mission in their universe go into a success till they were teleported to another universe, they now begin to take another journey into another universe as they fight against the same enemies and now had to feel home into their new world as they are stuck in there. Join the adventures of the young hacker group known as DedSec and see how they live on after that night.


**Ok, Rookie Fictioner here and this is going to be a Watch Dogs fanfiction. For some reason, I became a fan of Watch Dogs when I got the game (even before I got the game) and I am so interested with the setting of Chicago and the story of the game, so I decided to make a multi-crossover of Watch Dogs and the Battle War Series (A Multi-Crossover Series) and I will have to finish this because of my loose ends on other fanfictions I made for my account.**

 **In this story, the protagonist will be Jackson Pearce, a now-trained member of DedSec and a police officer for the DCPD (Danville City Police Department) as one of the rookies for the 23** **rd** **division of the Main City. After the events of Watch Dogs, Jackson has decided to move to Danville as it was a safe place from danger but when he went there, he realized that he was wrong and the city has been half taken control of Blackwatch, a terrorist organization that let the Blacklight Virus spread New York in 2010 and for the death of civilians during 2011. Jackson then begins to learn how to be like his uncle, Aiden Pearce and the known vigilante, Hacker, to fight as the everyday hero and help the Teen Criminals in what way he can, in another universe with his hacker team.**

 **Be in mind that this takes place after the Watch Dogs Series and it is during the events of the parody of Modern Warfare.**

 **Okay, that sums up the introduction of the story, now we will get to the story. Keep in mind that this story is a work of fiction and it has no connection to the actual Watch Dogs game and the elements of this story and the Battle War Series belongs to their respective owners but the story was made by me.**

 **Okay that is it and I will see you at the end of this chapter. Adios.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue.**

 **Gunner, Raffy  
Owns a Gun Shop, Narrator  
Age: 20  
Occupation: PK Agent and Arms Dealer  
Income: $100**

 **(Main City, Danville)**

In the City of Danville, it is an unsafe place that has been taken control by Blackwatch and is the only place where the Police Force can't enter without getting spotted by cameras that are being placed around the Main City. The DCPD, a police force that is taking refuge in the Neighborhood, had begun OPERATION: FIXERS as they sent their best police officers to be in the Main City as random civilians but four officers have their own mission within the city and out as they are known as DedSec members of Danville. Jackson Pearce, Peter Frewer, Lilly Mendez, and Danny Lille are members of DedSec and the DCPD as they have a high knowledge of Blume and Blackwatch and a vas variety of skills that they possess throughout their career as hackers, they are among the four that went to the Main City to find access to areas that cannot be searched by enemies and use them as safe houses to hide from the enemies from above.

During the time, Blackwatch, Gray Gravel Co, and the Corrupted Loyalists began a war between the government of the United States, China, Russia, and Europe as they began terrorist attacks in Afghanistan and London, a takeover of New York, and a complete war between the Corrupted Loyalists and the Inner Circle. During the war, Blackwatch (the main antagonist group of the Teen Criminals) and Blume, who are now part of their sinister plot, had taken over the Main City and had turned half of Danville to be completely controlled by Blume with the use of CTOS 3.0. To keep Blackwatch from staying their post, Blume has hired Fixers, the Triads, and the Last Man Battalion as the city's most dangerous and corrupted cops in the entire world as they roam around the city as advanced police officers and the kings of the sky.

Now you may be wondering, where are the DedSec members? Don't worry, the real story is about to begin.

When the Underdogs were at Afghanistan aiding the Inner Circle by freeing the districts of the location, the DedSec members are standing on top of the Har D Har Toy Corporation (which was turned into Blume Headquarters) as they wait for the sun to go down and start their mission. When the sun goes down and the dark comes, Jackson and Lilly grapple down to the 15th floor slowly as they don't went to get spotted by the guards inside, Danny was sitting behind a billboard with a Spider Camera on top of a nearby water tower as he spies in and out of the building, and Peter walking casually as he was close to the fuse box and wait for the signal to turn off the power. While they are at the 15th floor, Lilly contacted Danny and Peter to be ready for the mission.

"Danny, is your Spider Camera up and running?" said Lilly on her headpiece.

"Affirmative, I can see you a mile away." said Danny as he pointed the Spider's camera at Jackson and Lilly.

"What about you Peter, did you placed the Rewire at the fuse box?" said Lilly as she was trying to be sure if Peter put it.

"Hold on, I am putting a few tweaks on the wires and you should be ready to go. By the way, place the Mirror Cutter at the window if there are no guards inside the floor." said Peter as he was trying to put the wires in the fuse box carefully as he didn't want to get electrocuted.

"Copy." said Lilly as she brought out the Mirror Cutter and placed it on the window.

"Jackson, will you do the honors?" said Lilly kindly as she let Jackson activate the Mirror Cutter.

"The pleasure is yours." said Jackson as he pushed the button and the Mirror Cutter activates, cutting a large circle to the window and falls inside gently.

"Danny, we are ready to go inside." said Jackson as he and Lilly entered the inside and begin their mission inside.

"Copy that, I will keep track of you via security cameras." said Danny as he zoomed the Spider's camera and switched to the security cameras.

"Alright, I got control of the cameras. Now all that is left is Peter to place the Rewire and I am in complete control of the building except the files." said Danny as he is observing the area where Jackson and Lilly are.

Danny then changes cameras from the outside and sees Peter still placing the wires of the Rewire onto the fuse box.

"Come on Rewire, I thought you are so easy but that is before I realized that you have to be manually be wired to a fuse box." said Peter in complaint as he began to be frustrated about the wires of the Rewire.

"Sorry Peter but it was a prototype at first, I will manage to upgrade it to automatically wire itself to the fuse box." said Danny as he sees his partner getting frustrated.

"I wish you upgrade this crumbing thing because I am trying my best now to keep my fingers off from the shocking parts!" said Peter still frustrated.

"Well, now it is the time to leave you what you are doing." said Danny calmly as he went back to the security cameras in the city.

 **Pearce, Jackson  
DedSec Vigilante  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Unknown  
Income: Unknown**

I went with Lilly to the camera room and hack through the system mainframe so that Danny can take control of all of the cameras and traps inside the building before he activates the Rewire and I made the area into Danny's playground. Once I activate the traps to another line so that the building doesn't affect the traps and cameras, I contacted Danny that Phase 1 is clear.

"Danny, Phase 1 is complete, we are moving on." I said calmly as I upload the controls inside the building.

"Copy that, ready for Phase 2." said Danny as he hacked inside the elevators and opened it for us.

"Roger." I said as me and Lilly entered the elevator.

When we entered the elevator, I pressed the Number 2 button and the elevator door closes in front of us. We begin to pull out our weapons from our Weapon Scabbards and reload our weapons; Lilly is equipped with her Ballista with a Holographic Sight, the Grip, and a Heartbeat Sensor and her MP7 with the Iron Sight, Silencer, and the Foldable Stock. I am equipped with my Dual-Wielding M9s with Silencers and the Vector with the ACOG Scope and the Muzzle Brake. I pulled out my phone and check out the abilities that I unlocked during upgrading it. I checked that I have my Cloak Ability and Disguise Ability in my phone and I put it back in my pocket so that I can use it on important times. I then checked on Lilly who is leaning on the wall so that she can wait for the elevator to stop, I then asked her if she is ready.

"Lilly, are you ready?" I said in concern.

"Yeah I am, I was just waiting for the elevator to stop and I will get set up." said Lilly as she went back to leaning.

I then approach to her and tell her the importance of being ready.

"Look, even if we are a team, you still have to be ready for anything. That means you have to relax with your weapon, check if your weapon is full, and have a good instinct." I said seriously which she was annoyed of my seriousness.

"Alright, alright, alright!" said Lilly in frustration until she calmed down and forget about her anger.

"I got it." said Lilly calmly, which made me relief.

I tried to talk to her again but when the elevator door opens and the bell rang, she stormed off out of the elevator and head to the objective, which made me worried again. Just as I went to follow her, I then got contact by Danny with a concerned look as he saw what happened.

"You messed it up, didn't you?" said Danny in concern on my earpiece.

"Yeah, I tried to make sure that she is safe but every time I tell her that, she gets mad at me and thinks that I am controlling her life. I just wanted her safe and survive this war." I said as I walk calmly to the direction where Lilly is.

"Jacks, you know she can handle it this way. I mean, she was a high ranked member of DedSec so she might be bored when we are doing missions that she is skilled before. She really gets serious if new challenges comes and on fights that she can't memorize." said Danny calmly which I disagree.

Just as I was about to speak to him, I then heard Lilly shouting at me in fear as I expected, she got caught by the guards inside. I end my contact to Danny and ran as fast as I could to Lilly, only to found her hiding in the receptionist counter while being surrounded by Blackwatch Soldiers shooting at her. I hacked through the sprinklers and cause a rain inside the halls so that I can rescue Lilly out of the counter but when I ran to Lilly, I was shot in the shoulder by a Marksman Soldier and I had no choice but to take cover on the counter where Lilly is.

"Hey Lilly, what mess have you gotten yourself into?" I said in pain and serious as I want to know why she got caught in the first place.

"I just got caught by a guard that I have not marked." said Lilly, which made me face palmed my face as I realized that it was the answer.

As gunshots still fire at our hiding spot, I contact Danny to help us out.

"Danny, we need your help around this!" I said loudly as the gunshots almost hit my ear.

 **Lille, Danny  
DedSec Hacker  
Age: 18  
Occupation: Street Gamer  
Income: $800,000**

I went out of the building and find Peter via camera so that I can tell him to activate the Rewire. When I found him, he was looking at the wires and thinking.

"Hmm, which one is the right wire?" said Peter in question which I got frustrated.

"PLUG IT IN!" I said in anger which started Peter and wired the Rewire, which I can hack through the system and have full control.

"Thanks Peter." I said calmly to Peter.

"You're welcome." said Peter while being in a headache.

"Now, time to hack." I said menacingly as I hacked the Rewire and have full control of the building's traps.

"Let's see here… Protectors, Floor Traps, Lights on the building, and etc." I said as I feel that I am in control.

While I was impressed of these new controls, I got interrupted by Jackson who desperately needed my help.

"Danny, where is that support!?" said Jackson desperately as he is still taking cover from the counter with Lilly.

"Alright, alright… quit your whining. I got it." I said as I switched cameras to their hiding spot and cause crazy mayhem inside the halls.

I activated the cameras to transform them into Turret Cameras and attacked the soldiers above them, which I killed five of them on the second level. While I was busy shooting them with the Camera Turrets, someone commanded the soldiers to attack the cameras.

"Don't you just hide from the cameras, they must've hacked them to gain the advantage. Shoot the cameras!" said the Blackwatch Commander seriously and they destroyed the Camera Turrets in a matter of 5 seconds.

Before they destroyed the cameras and make me lose connection to Lilly and Jackson, I switched cameras to the Spider Camera and head to them as fast as my gadget can. When I reached to them, I noticed that they are searching, meaning that they thought that they moved to another location but they are still hiding in the receptionist counter. I began to listen to the soldiers and see if I can find an opportunity inside the building.

I started off with the first two soldiers who are talking about the location of the Power Room.

"Man, I can't believe the commander told us to find these two DedSec members." said Blackwatch Soldier 1 in a gang language, confirming that he is African-American.

"Yeah, I don't like roaming around the area where we will obviously get shot in different areas that we take. I just want to stay and guard the Power Room at the basement so that I can be safe." said Blackwatch Soldier 2 in a British accent, confirming that he is White European.

"Yeah, me too, but Jucky on the other hand gets to stay there and eat all of our donuts inside the Power Room!" said Blackwatch Soldier 1 in disappointment.

"Wait, what!? Jucky, the Mama-Tacoing idiot that eats all of our food, is eating our donuts now!" said Blackwatch Soldier 2 in shock.

"Yeah, I saw him reaching his hand onto the donuts when we left the Power Room to come up here! I think he is going to finish off all of our donuts once we get back!" said Blackwatch Soldier 1 seriously.

"And worse, if he gets sick and pukes up, he is going to make a bloody mess on the floor and we have to clean it up!" said Blackwatch Soldier 2 angrily.

"We have got to speak to the commander to let us get back to the Power Room and stop Jucky from eating our donuts." said Blackwatch Soldier 1 seriously.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Blackwatch Soldier 2 seriously as he followed Blackwatch Soldier 1 to find the commander.

"It looks like the two guards that I eavesdropped are actually security guards for the Power Room, alongside Jucky who they recall him as "The Mama-Tacoing Idiot." I said calmly as I scan their password for the Power Room.

"How does it help, Danny?" said Jackson in annoyance as he thinks it wasn't important.

"Well, I can turn off the lights but there is a slight problem. If you noticed that if I activate the Blackout, all of the traps will be disabled and I will lose control of the building in that way. So, I will contact Peter to come inside and get to the Power Room so that he can shut down the lights instead of the whole tower, that way, the traps will be available to use for my advantage to get you to the office quietly." I said calmly.

"Can you just turn off the lights with the switch switched off?" said Jackson.

"Unless Jucky is in the Power Room and turn it back on with the switches turned on, then you two are crumbed." I said warningly.

"Alright, call Peter." said Jackson a bit serious.

I listen to what he said and I contact Peter via phone. When I got contact with him, he was sitting at the driver's seat, waiting for us to get the intel and escape with us.

"Oh, hey Danny, what do you want?" said Peter tiredly as he was asleep for a short hour.

 **Frewer, Peter  
DedSec Soldier  
Age: 18  
Occupation: Police Officer  
Income: Unknown**

I listened carefully to Danny as he was about to explain something to me.

"Alright, listen to me; I need you to head inside the Har D Har Toy Corporation building quietly, head to the basement level, and head to the Power Room so that you can power down the lights and get Lilly and Jackson out of their cover area." said Danny in a serious talk as I yawned and drink my cold water.

"Yeah, I got it. Send me the location now." I said as I get out of the car and grab my W1200 with the Silencer.

"Alright, here it is." said Danny calmly as he send me the coordinates to the Power Room.

I looked at the area to find the Highlighted Objective and found it right next door to where I parked, which I should have seen that coming. I walked close to the door and survey the inside of the building making sure that it is safe to enter. When the close was clear, I opened the door and sneak in so that I don't make a sound. As I sneak further to the objective, I saw a guard standing in front of the entrance (which leads to the basement level) and he was calling someone on the phone, I hacked on his phone and listen to his conversation.

"Hey, Rachel, where have you been for all these years? I have tried to call you for like 5 years ever since the big storm in Arcadia Bay. Are you all right?" said the Blackwatch Guard in concern.

"Yeah, I can't believe your co-workers didn't bring my friend to safety during the storm, I heard that she was dead by a student just before the storm happened." said Rachel in disappointment.

"Yeah, I heard. I will have to report a complaint to my boss about this and pick you up from the Arcadia Bay Safety Camp. Just don't get too cocky right now because I heard they are sending their failed science projects into the camp." said the guard in an overprotective mood.

"I won't and don't worry, I will make sure that I am safe from the danger I am right now." said Rachel calmly while me and the guard heard gunshots coming from the call.

"Hey, did I hear gunfire?" said the guard seriously to her.

"Yeah, why?" said Rachel in question.

"Uh oh…" said the guard in fear.

"Oh, I see why. RUN!" said Rachel in fear as I heard that she dropped her phone to the ground and notice the sounds of gunfire coming in the phone.

The call didn't end and I can only here growls, dead screams, and explosions coming from the other line. Before I can lose connection to the call, I heard someone fell to the ground and all I can here is screams and slicing.

"GUYS!? GET THIS HUNTER OUT OF ME! I AM BEING DECAPITATED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said a soldier who is screaming to death.

"Hang on Rachel, I'm coming!" said the guard before the line was cut and he rushed to the commander if he can go the camp to get Rachel back. On the bright side, now that he's gone, I can go in.

I went inside the door quickly and went down to the basement level so that I can get to the Power Room and shut off the lights. When I was finally to the entrance of the Power Room, I saw someone inside eating donuts while watching some cartoon show on the screen. I hacked into the camera inside and find anything to distract that guard, I then see a phone that has a played video saved on the phone, I hacked the phone and the phone begins to make the Darth Vader theme song. When the theme was played, the guard takes noticed and go to the sound to shut it down. I entered the room and followed him so that I can knock him down and take control of the Power Room; I stopped to take cover from the guard as he checked the phone to see if there were messages, I hacked the phone again and automatically typed it to "BEHIND YOU" on the phone. When he noticed the messaged, he looked behind to see if it was a prank and I ran towards him quickly and knock him out with my Police Baton.

As the close was clear, I contact Danny that I already have taken control of the Power Room and I am heading to the control panel to turn off all the lights.

"Danny, this is Peter, ready to deactivate the power circuits for the lights." I said in a serious mood as I place my hand on the Lights Switch.

"Sure, go ahead." said Danny calmly as he is watching me in the camera inside.

"Alright, you are going to have a good time in the dark, guys." I said as I turn the switch to turn off all the lights and destroy the switch with my shotgun so no one can activate it again.

I then ran as fast as I could to get back to the car before they come down here and see what is going on.

 **Pearce, Jackson  
DedSec Vigilante  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Unknown  
Income: Unknown**

As me and Lilly are taking cover on the counter, the lights began to flicker off and everything went dark and they are all in shock to realized that the lights are off. I saw the soldiers going to the light switch and try to turn them on but it wouldn't work, this means that Peter has already made it to the Power Room and shut down the lights. While some guards have left the room and headed to the Power Room to switches if they can be turned on, I hacked the marksman's comms to make him blind and give us an advantage to get out of here. I got Lilly up and headed to a secured area where we can be safe and not get spotted.

I was injured during our hiding and I was losing blood quickly when I got shot, I grabbed my Medical Bag and pulled out a syringe with the Bleed Stopper Potion in it and pierced it on my elbow, causing the bleeding to stop and got me to feel better.

As I got up, I contacted Danny and tell him that we are safe and we can continue our search for the files.

"Danny, we got out of the counter." I said calmly as I breathe calmly again.

"Good, giving you the coordinates now. Anyway, I found Voice Logs from the counter that you were hiding and I think it could give us weaknesses of the CTOS and secrets that we could find. Here are the five Logs that I recovered from the counter." said Danny as he sent the Audio Logs to my phone so I can learn about them.

"Ok. Thanks, Danny." I said calmly to him.

"Your welcome." said Danny in a fine mood until he ended his call.

After the call, I hacked into the Building Security Router next to where Lilly is resting to the wall and switched to a camera that shows the security camera monitors and the access card for the Important Rooms, including the office that holds the files that we are going to get. I scanned the code of the access card and I hacked through the monitors to make the view repeat the same video so that he will not find us on the cameras if it's going to repeat the same video over and over again.

After I finish my intrusion, I readied with my Vector and try to wake Lilly up.

"Lilly, wake up, we have got to go." I said calmly.

"Ok." said Lilly in a good mood as she got up and pulled out her MP7.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I walked out of the room and check if the coast is clear.

As I finished checking the area, we then went to where we are supposed to be going and finish Phase 2. We followed the waypoint that Danny has given us and we finally reached to the office and I hacked into the access card reader with the codes from the card and gained access inside the office.

"How did you get it open?" said Lilly in question.

"While you were resting, I intrude to the Monitor Room and copied the code on the access card." I said as I opened the door.

"Oh." said Lilly in concern which I notice her feeling when she said it.

I simply make myself clear to not ask her about her feelings and I focus on the mission. As we entered the office, I hacked into the security camera next to the desk and found the files in the bookshelves. I then search for the files and got it, I then opened it to see if it's the right one and in my surprise, we got the right one. I contacted Danny that I we already got the files and are ready to leave.

"Danny we got the files, get yourself packed up and tell Peter to be ready with the car." I said seriously as I placed the files in my backpack.

"Now hold on Jackson, that was only Phase 2, we have to do Phase 3." said Danny in a good mood which I was confused.

"What Phase 3? I haven't heard about Phase 3." I said in confusion.

"You will see. Lilly, you have to tell him." said Danny as he cut his line so that me and Lilly are alone in the office.

I turned around to see Lilly having tears for a bit as she was holding flowers on her hands.

"Jacks, can we talk about something?" said Lilly in concern.

"Sure." I said as I lean next to the bookshelves close to her.

"Ever since we work together a few months ago, I felt a strong feeling of you being the most honest and serious person in the organization, and now, I felt that I wanted to tell my feelings to you personally." said Lilly as she place the flowers on the vase.

"I feel happy when you are around with me during missions, I feel concern and worried when I see you get hurt, and I love you the way you are…" said Lilly in tears until I hugged her gently as I felt the same way as well.

"I also had that same feeling as you when I am with you, feeling concerned and worried about you getting hurt, and love the way you are." I said in tears as Lilly was happily shocked to know that I do love her.

When we were hugging together, I notice a shadow coming from behind the door and I hear a beeping noise coming from the outside. As I know that they are going to blow up the door, I grabbed Lilly away from the door so I can tell her.

"I think our proposal to becoming couples (not married actually) is going to have to wait, we will have to get out of here now." I said in worry as Lilly felt that we have to escape.

Before I let her go and get behind the explosion, I kissed her as I mean it and bring her to cover so that she can survive the explosion. I then pulled out IED's and threw two of them on the bookshelves so that the guards will get killed.

 **Eggtree, Phil  
PK Survivor and Narrator  
Age: Unknown  
Occupation: PK Commander  
Income: Unknown**

As the door got kicked open, three soldiers came in with their assault rifles pointing at areas. As the soldiers came close to bookshelves, Jackson activated the IED's and kills the soldiers in one explosion from both sides of the room, Jackson vault to the desk and run to the door till he saw a soldier coming out of hiding. He began to attack the soldier with his fist two times on the face and pulled out his Dual-Wielding M9s and shot the soldier's face with two bullets. Jackson checked the outside and he called Lilly that the coast is clear.

"Lilly, the coast is clear. We have to go." said Jackson calmly and Lilly was smiling as she equips her Ballista and follows him to the escape route.

Jackson and Lilly run the same route as the way they entered and they plan to escape on another route and head to where Peter is. As they came back to the receptionist office's area, Blackwatch soldiers have already taken an advantage to form a wall and aim their guns towards them. Jackson pulled out his phone and activated the exploding floor that they are formed and wiped out the entire soldiers with the explosive floor.

"Now that's what they call it, a Broken Wall." said Lilly as she saw that the Soldier Wall was wiped out.

"You can say that again." said Jackson as he pulled out his Vector and shoots the glass door.

Jackson and Lilly ran through the broken glass door and began shooting at the door so that they can keep incoming enemies from not coming out. With all the gunshots coming outside, Danny was worried for a bit and he reconnect his connection to Jackson and Lilly and he wanted to know if they are ok.

"Guys, I heard gunshots, what is going on?!" said Danny in worry as he noticed the gunshots.

"Get Peter ready!" said Jackson seriously as they make their last stand next to Danny and the soldiers almost shoot Danny as he took cover from a small wall.

"Peter, get the car ready!" said Danny as Peter awoke from his sound.

"Yeah, I got it." said Peter in hesitation as he started the engine on his Plymouth Road Runner.

 **Lille, Danny  
DedSec Hacker  
Age: 18  
Occupation: Street Gamer  
Income: $800,000**

As we are waiting for Peter and his muscle car coming here, I provide support for Peter and Lilly with the outside Camera Turrets and shoot down the soldiers as they don't notice the gunfire coming from their cameras. As I was busy killing the soldiers with their Camera Turrets, I notice that one of the soldiers inside was calling someone on his comms and I eavesdrop him to know what is he contacting.

"General, we are taking heavy fire from the Har D Har Corporation Base! Send in some help!" said the Blackwatch soldier seriously to the general.

"We got your back, I am sending a helicopter and his "friend" coming to your location at any second." said a general as he ended his comms to the soldier.

When I heard about his conversation, I warned Jackson and Lilly that they have called in reinforcements and we will have to get out of the zone quickly before they come. I called Spider Camera to come back to me and I upload targets so that Spider Camera can do his own way to attack the enemies by itself.

"Go on Spider Camera. Make me proud." I said as I command the Spider Camera to attack the enemies on his own way.

As I let my Spider Camera go, I began to look at my computer to see my Spider Camera's view and I see him hacked inside the headquarters and he found a Steam Pipe in the sewers and activated it, causing the ground above to break and taking out so many of the bad guys into the sky. When I looked up to see the dead guys, I then saw a Sea Knight carrying a Last Man Battalion M1 Abrams tank going to be dropped out near where we are and I was shocked that the tank's landing still survives it and is aiming at us. As it was aiming, the cannon points at me which I was shocked and got what I can salvage from my spot.

"Oh SHIP!" I said as I grabbed my laptop and jumped out of my hiding spot when the tank shot the building I was hiding.

I then landed to where Jackson and Lilly are and took cover from there. I then called Peter to tell where he is because we needed an escape and I got contact by him saying that he is already here. When I looked around, I saw that he was behind Jackson and Lilly the whole time because he blends the car to the area that we were taking cover. He opens the door quickly and was loudly saying…

"GET IN THE MAMA-TACOING CAR!" said Peter angrily as he slams the door loudly behind him.

"Why are you mad!?" I said in question.

"Because I have been trying to contact you for only 10 TIMES that I was already here and you haven't even reply!" said Peter angrily which Jackson and Lilly stopped the blow up.

"Okay, okay, we don't want you two to fight. Right now, we have to get out of here as soon as possible." said Jackson seriously as I notice the tank is approaching us.

"Yeah, he's right, we have to go now." said Lilly seriously as we were quiet for a bit.

"We got it." said Peter calmly as he hurriedly went back inside the car and ready the engine.

We then got inside the car quickly and Peter fires up the engines and we boosted away the zone, causing the enemy soldiers to begin chasing us with the tank. Peter pushed the pedals down and accelerates the car to go faster so that we can get away from them but as we thought that we got away from them, a group of cars then came in behind us and we realized that the ones in the cars are the Fixers and they began shooting the car that we are on.

"Peter, do you have anything for self-defense? I remember that my uncle doesn't have anything for self-defense except that he uses the city as his weapon when he uses it against cops and escapers." said Jackson to Peter as he was worried that the car will get broken.

"Actually, I have, three of them." said Peter as he opened up the button compartment, showing three different buttons that will slow down the enemies or not.

While we look at the buttons, I then look back to see that they are getting close and I pulled out my M4A1 to shoot the enemies from behind and took out two Fixer cars from the front. The Fixers then pulled out their guns and shoot us from behind, causing me and Jackson to stay low from the gunfire while Peter was thinking what button that he can push.

"Hmmm, this one or this…" said Peter calmly as he ignores the gunfire from behind, causing Lilly to be frustrated at him.

"Choose the one that can get these guys off of us!" said Lilly in frustration as Peter ignores.

"Yep, this one." said Peter as he pushed the red button that has the logo of a triangle.

 **Fletcher, Ferb  
Teen Criminal Marksman and Narrator  
Age: Unknown  
Occupation: Police Detective  
Income: Unknown**

As Peter pressed the button, the muscle car's trunk opened up and dropped out three gas containers with detonators strapped around the container, as the detonator's light color turns red, the detonators blow up, destroyed the containers, and spread Spike Balls onto the road, destroying four Fixer car's tires and blocking two Blackwatch Humvees from their way.

As they are far away from the pursuers, they were relief that they got away.

"Woo, that was close." said Peter in relief as he drive slowly to keep up his energy.

As they rest for a bit while the car was moving, the LMB Tank came to the left side of their view and the tank fired its cannon at them, causing Peter to accelerate the car at a high speed to get away from the tank.

"Ship…ship!" said Peter in shock as he notice that the tank wasn't taken out yet.

Peter tries his best to get away from the tank but every turn he makes, the tank will always go through buildings one by one, causing him to be frustrated and tries to find a way to attack the tank. Peter looked at his car to find if he has anything to use against the tank, he found two weapons inside his compartment and he has to choose which one he can use against the tank. The first one he found was a Sticky Bomb Launcher, a weapon that can destroy the tank with five stickies, and the other one was a Mario Kart Banana Peel, a weapon use to slip the person's vehicle and slow it down. As Peter was looking at the weapons that he can use, he chose the Banana Peel and threw it out as he knew that the tank won't track them down while they are slipped.

"Hey, did he just throw a banana at the floor to stop us?" said one of the LMB tank pilots in question.

"Just ignore that, our tank won't get slipped like the one I saw in cartoons." said the tank commander seriously until he didn't realized that it will.

As the tank touched the banana peel, the tank began to slip in rotation and it hit on a building, causing the tank to be stuck inside as the structures of it fell beneath the tank.

"Welp, we learned one lesson, never trust a banana that had eyes." said the tank commander in dizziness.

"Yep, we should know that next time." said the tank pilot until he passed out.

 **(Back at the team)**

The team saw the tank slip and they celebrated that they got away.

"Yeah, didn't you see the look on that tank's face, that was funny." said Danny in excitement as he saw the tank's defeat.

"It was funny, that banana did the trick." said Peter calmly as he was relief that it work.

"Wait, was it a banana that stopped the tank?" said Jackson in shock as he realize that it was a banana peel.

"Yeah, it was my upgraded Banana Peel that did that, which I adapt it from Super Mario Kart." said Peter calmly as he pulled out the Banana Peel that stopped the tank.

"Wait to go, Peter, I knew we could trust you on this." said Danny as he patted Peter on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, don't go too proud on me." said Peter calmly as he continues his driving.

As Peter drives the car slowly as he sees a bunch of cars going in different directions, they are now hidden from Blackwatch's view and they can cool themselves down as they get back to their hidden base within the city. In the city, people act like they did not see anything bad happening to them and they thought that they are away from the war that is happening and they don't blame them for that, they are all victims of war and once had a normal life that keeps them away from danger, but once they join DedSec, they knew that there is no turning back. Jackson, who was once living away from danger with his mother, Nicky Pearce, is now living in his own personal world where he feels that he is connected, Lilly, who is bored of her mother's lectures and has strong feelings with her partner, Jackson Pearce, goes rebellious and joins DedSec because she can hack, fight, and almost act normal by herself, Peter, who likes to invent things and loves driving, gets lessons from his cousin online, Tobias Frewer, on how to create gadgets of destruction and learn how to drive on his own ever since he has a driver's license, and Danny, who is trying to forget what happened to his older sister back at Chicago and wanted to find those that killed her, acts energetic at missions where he is useful and tries to uncover the mysteries of his sister's death with Jackson since he knows that Jackson was Aiden's nephew.

While they drive in the road, a glimpse from the sky comes closer towards the hacker group and is chasing after them, giving Peter a suspicious look on his view.

"Uh guys, we got someone following us." said Peter in suspicion until he went completely surprised as he sees a portal in front of them, leaving them to be shocked by their encounter of a portal.

"Peter, drive back…" said Jackson until the something shaked Peter's car and they are shocked to see something that goes from weird level.

The creature that they has the face of a monster that was from the underwords, a body of a Gargoyle, and a giant arm of a skeleton that has symbols of Bill Cipher and Flowey. As the creature gets closer towards the car as they can't drive back, he begins to speak.

"So, you're the infamous hacker group that has been tearing Blackwatch apart." said the creature menacingly as he saw them in fear.

The group was silent about it.

"Oh, I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Megalovania, one of the Three Dark Knights, and Bill and Flowey are not happy about your attacks against our allies." said Megalovania seriously as he moves the car forward towards the portal, which Peter is trying to get away from.

"Come on, come on!" said Peter in anger as he tries to get back but he couldn't since his car hasn't been powered yet to turn back with such force Megalovania has.

"So we are banishing you to this universe, and we are taking away your little things that you have in your arsenal." said Megalovania menacingly as he takes away the group's weapons, causing them to now only have their gadgets with them only.

"Have fun in that universe, I hope you will have fun." said Megalovania menacingly as he pushed all his might onto the car and sent them into the portal, leaving Megalovania to feel accomplished.

"Well, they are gone out of this universe now." said Megalovania as he opens a portal that leads them to the Destroyed Third Universe that they took over.

 **(Back to the team)**

In the portal, the group are traveling fast inside since Megalovania throws them harder, causing them to panic about it and they are feeling in total shock since they encounter him.

"Jackson, is this the end for us!?" said Lilly in fear as she is accepting her fate.

"I don't know, but I think we will make it!" said Jackson in fear as he is trying to calm down.

"You THINK!?" said Danny and Peter in fear as they shout loudly than ever.

As they see the end of the portal, they begin to think what they are waiting for but it stopped once they got out of that way through another portal that was opened up and they went there instead. As they exit to that portal, the car crashed to a wall, causing the hacker group to be unconscious about it.

"What the crumb!?" said a voice coming from the shadows.

As he walks away from the shadows, it reveals to be the guy with a skull mask, which he goes by Gunner as his nickname.

"Uh, Commissioner?" said Gunner as he contact the commissioner just until the view goes up and shows the city.

As the view takes a look of the city, it shows the title, **"WATCH_DOGS 3."** In the view and the journey begins there.

 **Welp, I hope that you enjoy this story and I will see you soon.**

 **Leave a comment if you have questions about it and I want to see your feedback about this, see you soon.**

 **ROOKIE_FICTIONER_OUT.**


End file.
